wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:King Darkstalker/Peacemaker/@comment-43346087-20190829162707
I feel like a lot of people hate Peacemaker simply because they loved Darkstalker and didn't want him to lose his memories and perish. I find this extremely... Scary. I mean, a lot of people think that everything that Darkstalker did was okay because he THOUGHT he was doing the right thing, and because his life is so sad (enough to make many fans think that genocide is understandable), and because he is hated, etc. What people don't get the memo for is that what Darkstalker did was wrong, even if he thought he was doing the right thing. NO one should be allowed leadership of in entire tribe if their methods of getting there are manipulation and genocide. Tui made Darkstalker a villain for a reason, she gave him the punishment of becoming Peacemaker for a reason, and even though his life is sad, she made it clear (or tried) that Darkstalker chose the path of darkness. And don't use the excuse of "oh, but Darkstalker's magic made him evil, why don't you realize that?" That is a bunch of crap. Tui revealed that animus magic only hurts the soul if the actions of the dragon with the power are evil. This full on eliminates this excuse. Darkstalker chose to do things that were evil, and the more he did it the more he became accustom to it. And when his friends warned him to stop, he let arrogance take over and ignored their admonishments. Whatever you may say, it was Darkstalker's own choices that pushed him over the edge, not magic or some other mumbo jumbo like that. Now, to go back to my first point, let me show you a more realistic version of this story to make the events more comprehensible. You have a best friend named Joe. Both of you live during a war between your own country and another because of Joe's parents. Well, anyhow, Joe somehow ends up with a vessel that allows him to make weapons for the army that have the abilities to kill more people than any weapon ever developed. It can be used for good, but Joe is convinced he must use it to help the army. You try to warn him of the weapon's consequences, but he won't listen to a word you say. Over time the war passes when Joe's mom dies. Now flipped over the edge in his rage, Joe makes even more weapons, including a wall that kills any person that lives in the other country, even more long ranged weapons. He sends a multitude of different objects to kill inhabitants of the country each month. These are people with families and homes, with children and people who love them. Joe knows this, but he is killing them simply because of race. How horrible is that? He comes back years after the end of the war to restart it. He knows this will kill more humans but he doesn't care. He manipulates your friends into joining his army. He sends assassins out to kill civilians. In the end, he is defeated and given a chance to restart despite all he did. Maybe it doesn't sound like such a lovely story when you hear a version closer to our world, huh? The truth is, anyone who thinks murder is right under certain circumstances is insane and not fit for leadership of any kind. I really hope some of you guys don't actually think that what Darkstalker has done is okay. Otherwise, I seriously fear for this wiki. I like Darkstalker as a villain, but all I'm trying to say is that he is, without a doubt, a very horrible person, and it is very shocking that some people believe that what he has done is right. Sure, he has done some good things (like save his tribe) but done them in some very horrible ways (kill Arctic so brutally). Come on, throw your attacks at me. I'm prepared for whatever you want to say.